Terra Earth
Terra Earth was the name to the interstellar faction between the years 2101 and 2147. Being ruled by Humans with them being the only species in Terra Earth, they controlled much of their solar system, as well as investigating and exploring it, as well as having an out of system colony on Proxima B, in the Centauri System, orbiting Proxima Centauri. Many of its laws were admired, and were the basis for the future Earth Empire. History In 2101 Earth united to form Terra Earth. The laws and charters created in 2101 lasted longer than the 46 years that the faction was around, and has influenced aliens throughout the universe. In the year 2110 humans develop the technology to go 8 times the speed of light, the biggest technological advancement since light speed technology, causing them to colonise Centauri B, on a six month trip. In 2113 contact is made with the colony due to sub space communications being developed on earth. This represented a remarkable step in technological advancement, allowing them to expand limitless into the cosmos. In the year 2115 the Kranctons inform Earth that a task force of Garlin have been sent from their home planet of Emeilien to destroy earth, due to the salt found on the planet. Earth responded by fitting all their current ships in the system with nuclear missiles and lasers. The Krancton and Istari governments refused to send in forces, yet provided strategic information regarding the Garlin, yet due to earths primitive technology the information was of little help. The fleet engaged the Garlin taskforce at the edge of the Oort Cloud consequently causing the Battle of the Oort Cloud. Despite being technologically outmatched humanity prevailed in destroying the enemy task force. Yet the attack caused much alarm on earth. The ambassadors on the Moon and Krancton criticized their governments of not helping their ally and accused them of being cowards, causing a dent in the pride of the two races. After the attack earth realized that they needed a military force if they were to survive in the cosmos. By 2121, six years after the attack, earth had developed technology to go 64 times the speed of light and two new types of attack ships American class and Japan class ships, which had combat capabilities. These were put to the test in 2138 when humans engaged the Fard Imperium, the imperium declared war on earth after their first contact with them, causing the First Fard Earth War. In 2147 the imperium was defeated, as their home planet Fardum was removed from their system, the Fard race was believed to have been destroyed. The now renamed faction from Terra Earth to the Earth Empire had liberated six planets from the imperium's rule, including the home worlds of Orthonia, Galtavil, Wyhad and the new earth colonies fully established in 2149 of Barnard A and Nutoria, which had been started in 2141 and 2142, and the old Earth colony of Proxima B which had been under Fard Imperium rule for six years. The new species earth had liberated Orthonians, Sarads and Ulinase all willingly joined the empire, as having control of their system, and having representatives in the Earth Empire Senate. During the war two new star ships of France class and Germany class ships were developed and at in 2150 completely replaced their predecessor ships of American class and Japan class ships which weren't designed for long constant voyages in space and became obsolete by the time of their withdrawal. Organization Terra Earth had a system which was adopted by the Earth Empire among other things from which many cities focused on. This was to protect and speed up the progress made by Terra Earth. The cities included were London as capital and political, where all information managed to pass through one way or another and where decisions were made. Washington D.C. as head of scientific progress, Moscow as head of military forces, including the head of the Earth Galactic Force, Paris as head of arts and culture, Beijing as head of production and manufacturing, Tokyo as head of communications, Sydney as head of space control throughout the system, this often involved a lot of communication with Moscow, Johannesburg as head of nature and wildlife protection, and Buenos Aires as head of historical protection and discovery. Each of these cities emphasised in said fields by having a university each pushing those fields, as well as having a headquarters for said topic, this continued into the Earth Empire, such as London having the Earth Empire Senate. The Earth Galactic Force was based and was formed from UKSSF. Gallery Terra Earth Flag.png|Terra Earth Flag Terra Earth Map.png|Terra Earth Map at it's height